Recently, terminal devices such as smart phones and tablets have been widespread. In such terminal devices, the users can change various settings to make the terminal device user-friendly. To change the setting, the user who is familiar with the operation of a terminal device may change the setting of the terminal device owned by the user who is unfamiliar with the operation.
However, the setting screen and the change procedure vary with the type of a terminal device. Thus, even if the user is familiar with the operation, it may be difficult to change the setting of the terminal device owned by the user who is unfamiliar with the operation.
It is known that the setting of such terminal device is changed by acquiring information necessary for the setting of the terminal device based on the tag associated with the terminal device (refer to Patent Document 1).